clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Posturepedical Penguins
The Posturpidical Penguins are a race of penguins who have absouloutely no back pains! 0% back pains! They are also the main race of the predicted nation, Trans-States. These penguins really love mattresses, which might explain their anti-back pain power. There are only 100 such penguins as of today. History NOTE: THIS MAY HAVE BEEN MADE UP BY SOME PENGUIN(S) IN THIS WORLD. IT'S NOT PURE SCIENCE! There are two predicted theories. First Predicted Theory (Mixture of Genes) It may have started in 1969, when it was the Olde Antarctica era. It could have involved a Gentoo Penguin and a Southern Rockhopper Penguins married and given birth. What could have happened was that the genes of the Gentoo Penguin and a Southern Rockhopper Penguin could have mixed as you see, Gentoos like Cream Soda while Rockhoppers like Exploring. Combined makes Exploring inside Cream Soda. However, more DNA inside the pengin's nucleus messed the other genes up. This would have turned out perfectly fine as a Gentoo Penguin but due to genes mess-up and bad stuff which we may not figure out, made a new race. Probably in 1992, she (since the given child was a girl) married a guy and gave birth to 7 babies. These babies in the region must have spread up and made more babies in generally in 2002. Some penguins also have obtained a diesease made by one of the children. It was actually something good! This diesease is known as the Sealy Diesease, which involves the genes of one to be inserted and merged with the victim's DNA to form new DNA, probably the Posturpidical type. This "disease" spread like wildfire. It should reach up to 1000 victims a month. Probably in 2021, most of them would move to Trans-States and than become the main race. Second Predicted Theory (Personalties) In 1950, a married couple gave birth to five babies. The male was a Adelide Penguin while the female was a North Katrina Penguin. Both slept on wonderful mattresses for their whole life. The babies did not have back pains, and were the first of the Posturepedical Penguins. They gave birth to even more babies, which adds up to their current race. They also had genetical material in their bodies in which when he/she coughs, the germs are actually back-pain stoppers. It was known as the Sealy Disease (see the connection between both theories?) and spread like wildfire. Third Predicted Theory (Cloning) This is the least predicted theory. There's no cloning thing-a-majig back then! In 1987, Gary the Gadget Guy secretly cloned a penguin with no back pains. As the penguin was cloned, it started a new race known as the "Posturepedical Penguins". As the penguins also contain a disease that the penguin that was cloned carried, they all grew up with it. The disease is very contagious, and will also duplicate the genes of the infected penguin and transport them to the other, fitting with its surroundings. When the newly-infected penguins recovered, they had no back pains. This was known as the Sealy Disease. Fourth Predicted Theory (Amulet) A not-well-known myth, the Healthy Amulet, has been sought for ages. It carried the Sealy Disease and whoever touched it would contract it, having no back pains. As having no back pains were quite a wonder, those penguins were thought to be the 'Posturepedical Penguins', which exist today. Ridiculous, huh? ADD MORE! See Also *Penguins *Trans-States Category:Characters Category:Penguins